


The Tale of the Ruins

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Vox Populi Minecraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: This, is how the Ruins, came to be..And it's origins as a land of such plenty and wonder...fell to become a land we know today. Beautiful, mysterious..and full of loot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Tale of the Ruins

Long ago in a distant far off land, there was once a thriving Castle, and it's surrounding town. The garden and sprawling surroundings were amazingly decorated with the finest materials one could craft. Everywhere you looked you found chiseled stone and Mossy Cobblestone...All elaborately placed to decorate only such a stunning home. The paths all carved to beautifully show where many have trodden on their entry and exit of the city... The town was simple, ..yet beautiful. It's citizens humble and kind, stronger than many known wanderers. It's collective friendship leading to mutual assistance between parties and shared profits that helped continue to elevate the town to new heights each year, physically and financially.  
Travelers would know this land, and frequently visited from nearby ports to trade goods, and bring in fresh items to sell and trade to assist the town, and occasionally would rest their weary heads for a night or two at an old inn, commonly known as the DweezyStay. It was a wonderfully comfortable place with plenty of beds and a free carrot breakfast if you stayed for more than one evening. There used to be an even easier method of entering the land...but that has since been blocked off due to invaders, and a safer method devised, one that insists on the use..of magic. The entrance as we know it now today was repaired and fixed numerous times to continue the use of the magic we know today. ..Not much can be said for other areas of the land. Sadly, nearly all have fallen to ruins.. From the once incredible castle that touched the heights of even the tallest statues in the land.. to now, something that barely marks... You can still walk through the gates of the castle and into the courtyard and see what used to have been. 

This castle was no ordinary castle. ..This is where the first explorers from Valeria Beach decided to settle. In the very center of the castle's grounds, you can still find remnants of their protection spells toward the palace grounds. The castle was built over a very long period of time, it's progress occasionally stopping and starting up again at a later date as the explorers returned to Valeria beach to bring back more and more supplies. Years later, ..it became a grand monument to exploration, ..and received it's first leader...and it's the future name. 

Around two years after it's completion, and the town's residents have moved in and begun their living, mining, thriving, and farming within the land yet..before the borders we all see today were put into place, ..there was an intense attack. ..Several waves of violent pillagers and mobs descending upon the magically protected city, ..Resulting in the most destructive battle any of the lands had ever witnessed. It lasted weeks, dragging on and on, no clear way to defend...Until... One day. 

A legendary fighter arrived in the great town, determined to help put an end to the fighting and save the great Castle and it's town. She knew perfectly well how to finish this battle, and how to end the war against the invaders. She went before a council of the town, recruiting several to help her defeat the invaders and their leaders by sheer force. It took several days of fighting before finally..the invaders were weakened by her plans and perfect execution. Her leadership made her the perfect person to be put..as their permanent leader of the Castle and it's surrounding land. It wasn't long before BattleCrow led the castle and it's town into prosperity and celebrations! Striking newfound diamonds and a rich source of quarry area, She was able to lead the area into its first and only renaissance. She led with incredible dignity and grace and kindness. She always stopped to help even the smallest of citizens. She was an incredibly strong leader. 

But as, all thing...Even BattleCrow's leadership must come to an end. As with the end of all things, when BattleCrow fell, even the best of attempted leaders failed to keep the castle to the incredible standards that only Battlecrow could maintain. And thus..the castle began to decay. The towns people began to move on, branching out and beginning to explore once more, finding new land to call their own, and new places to quarry and make their profits. ..and thus, the town and it's magnificent castle..was left alone to rot away, ..into the Ruins. 

It is said that today, when you approach the ruins you can still feel an incredible power that the land once held. Today, you can still use the land to scour for resources by attacking the invaders that have ravaged the land, and the animals that have decided to sway upon the former stunning castle and it's town. But we will forever remember the history behind what once was, what is now..The Ruins. We will never see the castle, nor it's town again..but we will forever remember it, and the savior in its name. The Castle of Crow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Mira for the inspiration to write this, and sob my eyes out.


End file.
